


HEY

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: NTR





	HEY

**Author's Note:**

> NTR

他看见了，该死的他当然看见了。

努诺咬住牙，狠狠拍了一把方向盘，狗屎的绝望像外面的雨一样袭击了他。没完没了的暴雨打在头顶的铁皮上，乒乒乓乓，努诺浑身都在抖，他把额头贴在皮质的圆盘上，脸上的水顺着黑色的方向盘，那皮革的味道就往鼻子里钻，他又想起那件衣服，那个男人。

那个男人。

全都是那个男人的错，今晚本该，本该就是一个晚上。酒吧，汗水，音乐，灌进喉咙的清爽酒水，男人，女人，一双火热的唇。

努诺抓住胸口的衣服，庞大的情绪笼罩着他，叫他喘不过气，让他呛咳。白色布料在指间滴下水来，陈旧的疤被一张照片轻飘飘挑开，发黄的脓水溢出白色的裂口，悲伤像是一把无刃的刀，折磨他的心脏。

一张照片，也许是几个钟头前拍的，他的男友，应该是前男友了，在那个小岛上悠闲度假。又一次悠闲度假。努诺的手指滑到那张照片，在认出背景的那一个瞬间，所有的一切像潮水一样远离他。

努诺·雷德森落荒而逃。

天漏了口子，大雨一瞬间就把他淋湿。他从门口到车旁边跑了几步？没几步。疯狂的嫉妒在几步里淹没他，包裹他。索拉尔和谁在一起，在那座小岛上？他的妻子，他的爱人，不用想的答案。努诺在座椅上缩成一团，下巴抵在冰凉的膝盖，气都捋不顺，乱糟糟团在胸口。

火焰在胃里燃烧，酒精顺着血管灌进脑子，几年前的夏天被一把点燃，海风与阳光的气息捂住他的口鼻。努诺在窒息中尖叫，封闭的车内，暴雨轰隆的袭击下，哽咽和抽泣几乎不可闻。

阳光，软沙，拥有大海气味的风吹走黏在皮肤上的热气。棕榈宽大的叶片投下阴凉的影子，他们走过发烫的木板，把手指塞进对方的手指间，然后紧紧握住。人永远很多，但是他们只有对方。努诺可以踮起脚抱着索拉尔的脖子讨要一个吻，不要遮掩，不需要害怕被谁看见，鼻尖磨蹭鼻尖，唇与唇间气息缭绕。

他可以在午后只套着一件索拉尔的衬衫，管他扣子有没有扣对，差不多就行了。宽大的袖口被松松挽起来，努诺打着哈欠等杯中的咖啡漏尽，柠檬和茉莉的香气让他在困倦中沉浮，意识还留在那张胡闹的床上。他被人从后面抱住，咖啡的味道里渗进男人熟悉的气味，手掌在腰上不轻不重地揉着，僵硬的肌肉在手心里放松。

“怎么这么快就起来了。”

索拉尔把脸埋进他的头发，亲吻落在耳后。努诺反手勾过他的脖子，把脸颊贴在索拉尔的脑袋上。

“醒了，我想喝点什么。”

索拉尔也没再讲什么，伸手拎走了不再滴水的滤纸，扔进不远处的垃圾桶。当他再一次抱住努诺的时候，手指上沾染着柠檬与茉莉的味道。努诺张嘴含住他的手指，舌尖在指腹上转了一圈。

被白色窗帘过滤的阳光懒洋洋飘进室内，咖啡的味道不紧不慢地晕开，努诺被索拉尔抱住。暴雨的夜晚，努诺抱住他的膝盖。

夜晚总使悲伤涨水，那张照片成了第一滴，之后就不可计量。绝望的情绪漫过城堤，等到水面再次宁静，努诺反而更加失落。他还有什么，他能有什么。他曾经有个爱人，那位爱人拥有自己的家庭，而他呢，他还有什么，他什么也没有。

酒精蒸汽把他的眼睛都熏烫，努诺在车座上蜷缩成一团，从头湿到脚，冷得够可以。他抽了抽鼻子，头发还在往下滴水。空虚在黑暗的空间肆意生长，孤独在繁茂的枝条上开出花来，层叠的花瓣摩擦，发出细小的声音。

努诺颤抖着摸出手机，他还留着他的号码，僵硬的手指试了几次才把那个页面调出来。按下去的时候，他的脑子一片空白，他只是很委屈，他也很想他。他很想他，他也还爱他，他们应该还像从前那样，小的摩擦根本不值得他们现在这样，他们不该是这样的。

电话在提示音响了三声后接通，从睡梦中唤醒的，熟悉的嗓音从那一头传来：“喂？”

努诺在能发出任何清晰的词语前就被眼泪呛住了，他咬着牙把脸埋进手臂，狼狈地等待颤抖过去，但是电话里的人不放过他。

“……努诺？”

“你还好吗？”

寂静，孤独的寂静，暴雨在车顶发出恐怖的响声，酒吧的音乐被掩在一扇门的背后。努诺花了一段时间才让自己的声音平静，至少听上去没那么糟，而索拉尔在等他。

“Hey，”努诺按住抖动的唇，他尽量让自己不像只可怜兮兮的狗狗，“我看见了你发的照片。”

“我只是想问问你，那里还是一样吗，你最近还好吗？”他说，可实际上他想说，我们还能一起去吗。

“不错。”

努诺不知道索拉尔回答的是哪一个问题，也许两个都回答了。

“你也多保重。”索拉尔又添上一句。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

努诺失败了，最后的音分了叉。他把手机扔进副驾驶，通话应该是结束了，他不知道，他只是太难过了，喉咙里的哭泣穿过皮肤。委屈，不甘心和落定的死心。是的他知道他们不可能再有什么，他只是太难过了。

索拉尔面对窗外的海水，夜晚的海风迎面袭上他，手机里另一个男人的哭泣就这样轻轻松松传到他手上。他把燃了一半的烟塞回嘴里，只有这样他才能抵抗那些悲伤的重量。他按下红色的图标。

他们什么也没有了。


End file.
